


Sugar Shots

by deanwinchcester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Human Castiel, Kid Fic, M/M, Misunderstandings, Strangers to Lovers, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwinchcester/pseuds/deanwinchcester
Summary: A collection of short fics originally posted ontumblr.





	1. canon 'verse, misunderstandings, friends to lovers, kinda a 12.19 coda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn’t get [this post](https://k-vichan.tumblr.com/post/155774403439/sooo-i-just-smacked-myself-with-a-really-really) by [@k-vichan](https://tmblr.co/m4FImMInGlX_QoCekzgv66w) out of my head and it was driving me nuts so this happened.

“Dean, I want you to understand that this Nephilim business is urgent and an all hands on deck situation,” Cas says. “The angels approached me for help and I needed to do something.”  


Dean stares resolutely at his desk. “You could’ve stayed with us and helped _us_ if you wanted to so badly.”

“The angels are my family and I—”  


“The _angels_ are your family?” Dean asks, incredulous, finally turning to look at Cas. “ _We—_ me and Sam—are your family.”  


“But you were—” Cas cuts himself off, glaring at Dean’s wall in frustration.   


“What?” Dean stands, stepping into Cas’ personal space. “What, huh?”  


“You said I was your brother.” Cas looks Dean in the eye like he’s challenging him. “You were _lying_.”  


“No,” Dean shakes his head. “I definitely wasn’t.”  


“I’m an angel,” Cas grits out. “I can sense when someone’s lying.”  


Dean pauses in contemplation. He remembers the conversation in his baby, of course, and he has a sneaky suspicion that he knows what Cas is getting at. 

“You’re our family,” he says slowly. “Am I lying?”  


Cas is silent for a beat. “No.”

“Sam and I, we want you to stay with us, here. Am I lying?’  


“No.”

“You’re like our brother,” Dean says, cataloguing every shift on Cas’ face.

Cas narrows his eyes at him, and jackpot. Dean was right.

Dean swallows hard, hesitating for only a moment.  


“I love you,” his voice comes out soft, almost a whisper. “Am I lying?” 

“I—no.” Cas is visibly shocked. “I don’t understand.”  


“I’m in love with you,” Dean rephrases, letting the breath he’d been holding in out.   


“Why didn’t you tell me?” Cas asks, face twisted in confusion.  


Dean laughs bitterly. “ _Why?_ Because you keep leaving, that’s fucking why.”

“I thought—” Cas looks dazed. “I thought you didn’t want me here. I thought you were lying.”  


“Well, clearly you were wrong, dumbass,” Dean grumbles.   


“You _were_ lying,” Cas retorts. “Dumbass.”

“Don’t ‘dumbass’ me,” Dean sputters. “Just, c’mere.”  


Cas takes a step forward and Dean raises a hand, brushes his cheek.

“Stay, please.”   


“Of course,” Cas mutters against Dean’s lips.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr link!](https://deanwinchcester.tumblr.com/post/176909696682/i-just-couldnt-get-this-post-by-k-vichan-out-of)


	2. alternate universe, established relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this advertisement](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4dy5seGZwt0).

They’re at Dean’s mother’s someone’s wedding because Mary said they _had_ to be there.

They’re watching the newlyweds dancing and Cas can barely hold back a sigh. He’s got a bad, bad case of wedding fever and being at this picture perfect wedding isn’t helping.

Hoping for a distraction Cas nudges Dean and asks, “What promises do you think they’re making?”

The corner of Dean’s mouth twitches even as he squints at the couple, clearing having a conversation as they twirl around. A moment later Dean gives him a sidelong glance and says, “I promise I’ll make dinner every Friday evening,” before turning back to look at the couple.

Cas huffs a laugh. “And I promise that I’ll eat whatever you make no matter how bad it is,” he says when the bride speaks.

Dean elbows him and Cas laughs more. “I’ll never let you win at Words with Friends.”  

“I . . . I’ll never try to change who you are.”

“I’ll never watch a season finale without you.” Cas gives Dean an impressed look and Dean grins proudly.

“I’ll never forget the pie,” Cas says, trying to one-up his boyfriend.

“I’ll never give you shit for how light you take your coffee?”

Cas rolls his eyes—both of them know how much of a lie that is—and says, “Even if you do, I’ll stay.” He moves to stand when he sees Mary calling them over and completely misses Dean’s stunned expression.

But Dean catches his wrist and says, “I’ll always take care of you.” When Cas doesn’t say anything Dean stands up and says, “I’ll love you forever.”

The next time Dean and Cas are at a wedding, it’s their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr link!](https://deanwinchcester.tumblr.com/post/176909747257/theyre-at-deans-mothers-someones-wedding)


	3. canon 'verse, friends to lovers

Castiel had always known how he felt about Dean. Somehow he’d always been able to conceal it.

Not anymore. Castiel feels like he’ll burst if he doesn’t just _say it_. He’s only human now, after all.

He does say it, eventually. He makes use of all the knowledge he’s acquired and tells Dean how he feels over and over again.

It’s in Danish the first time. “jeg elsker dig” he murmurs as he accepts his mug of coffee.

The second time is a few days later when they’re on a case related to an Arab painter. “أحبك,” Castiel says, not looking up from the book he’s poring over.

He ends up saying the phrase more times than he can count.

“Ez hej te dikim”

It is not always “three simple words”.

“मैं तुमसे प्यार करता हूँ”

And he never says it in the one language that matters, the one language that Dean would understand.

“دوستت دارم”

Castiel will only learn later that he has severely underestimated Dean. He will only learn later when, one day, Dean turns to him and says, “You know I love you too, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr link!](https://deanwinchcester.tumblr.com/post/176909823597/castiel-had-always-known-how-he-felt-about-dean)


	4. alternate universe, high school, friends to lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [inspiration](http://themetapicture.com/just-tell-me-im-pretty/)

The doorbell rings and Anna shouts down the stairs for Castiel to open it.

“ _It’s your pizza!_ ” Castiel yells back.

“ _But you’re already downstairs Cas, please!”_

_“Anna—”_

“Castiel,” his mother sighs tiredly. “Please just do it.”

“Ugh, fine,” Castiel huffs, pausing his TV show.

He grumbles all the way to the door and wrenches it open but stops short when he sees Dean Winchester outside. God, he’d had the most _embarrassing_ crush on Dean since that stupid history assignment, but Dean had mostly tried to avoid him since then.

“ _Cas?”_ Dean squeaks, going red.

“Hey, Dean,” Cas smiles, sour mood dissipating. Dean wouldn’t really like him any _more_ if he was scowling.

They look at each other for a while before Dean says, “Um, your pizza…” thrusting the box into Cas’ arms, blushing more when Cas stumbles a bit.

“How much do I owe you?”

“Uh, it’s uh,” Dean sputters, swearing when he drops the receipt. “Sorry, sorry, I—”

“No, hey, it’s fine,” Cas says, bending down to pick it up just as Dean does, causing them to knock heads. They both laugh at themselves but look away hastily when they make eye contact.

Dean is nervously rubbing the back of his neck as Cas counts out some change, and he absently wonders why Dean’s so flustered.

“Did you, um, actually put that in?” Dean asks, just as he’s about to leave.

“Put what in?” Cas asks, forgetting for a moment that Anna was the one who’d ordered the pizza.

“To, uh”—Dean clears his throat, looking everywhere except at Cas—“tell you, um, that you’re pretty.”

Cas stares at Dean for a moment before it dawns on him, and then he’s cracking up.

Dean looks affronted by Cas’ outburst which only makes Cas laugh harder.

When he eventually manages to calm down, he says, “That must’ve been my sister’s request.” He wipes away a few tears and grins.

“Well, you are,” Dean blurts out, eyes widening. “Jesus Christ”—Dean slaps a hand to his forehead—“I am so sorry I don’t have a fil—”

Seeing Dean stumble and stutter out his words gives a Cas a boost of confidence; maybe he’s not alone in this crush. “Do you want to go out with me?”

Dean’s head snaps up, mouth falling open.

“I mean—” Cas’ confidence slowly drains the longer Dean gapes at him. “You don’t have to, I just—”

“I get off at 7,” Dean hurriedly tells him. “Do you want to” —he’s back to rubbing the back of his neck—“maybe go out for ice cream?”

“Yeah, okay,” Cas says enthusiastically, trying in vain to notch down his excitement.

“Yeah?” Dean echoes, face breaking into a breathtaking smile. “I’ll see you at 7:15, then?”

“You will.”

**Some Years Later**

“We are gathered here today to witness the union of these two” —Anna jerks her thumb at a grinning Dean and Cas—“in holy matrimony because I asked for my pizza delivery guy to tell me I’m pretty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr link!](https://deanwinchcester.tumblr.com/post/176909872927/inspired-by-this-read-it-on-ao3-the-doorbell)


	5. alternate universe, dean & cas are kids

“Okay now cross them over each other and pull as tight as you can.”  


“Like this?” Cas asks, following Dean’s instructions and crossing his shoelaces.  


“Yeah, now loop ‘em,” Dean tells him, demonstrating with his own laces.  


Cas watches like a hawk as Dean ties up his laces with practiced ease.

It really is nice of Dean to teach him how to do this, Castiel thinks. Dean’s the bestest friend he could ask for. 

Cas is snapped out of his thoughts when Dean grabs him by the shoulders and shakes him.

“Come on, Cas,” he scolds. “I’m tryna teach you. You don’t wanna be the only six year old out there who doesn’t know how to tie his own shoelaces, do ya?”  


“Of course not,” Cas replies hotly. He copies Dean’s movements from earlier and asks what’s next.  


“Tie the knot.” Dean quickly ties the loops into a neat knot. Cas tries to mimic him but he can’t. 

“Tie the knot, Cas,” Dean repeats. “No, not like that-” Dean redos his laces to show Cas again. “Tie the knot.”

Cas snickers then. “If you wanted me to get married so badly you only had to ask,” he teases.

“Huh?” Dean tilts his head to one side in confusion.  


“To ‘tie the knot’ means to get married,” Cas explains, still trying to figure out his laces.  


Dean twists around and picks a daisy from his mom's garden before turning back to face Cas. The freckle-faced boy gets on one knee, grins and says, “Cas, you’re my best friend, you wanna tie the knot with me?”

They’re both laughing as Cas accepts the flower, and they go back to tying their shoelaces.

Of course, neither of them knows now that one day, many years later, Dean will get down on one knee again, this time with a ring, and ask his best friend if he'd like to tie the knot with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr link!](https://deanwinchcester.tumblr.com/post/176909893252/okay-now-cross-them-over-each-other-and-pull-as)


	6. canon 'verse, friends to lovers

Castiel sighs as the feeling starts up again.

“This again,” he mutters in annoyance, hoping it won’t take too long to notch down to ‘normal’ amounts.  


Cas has long since been able to deal with Dean’s longing. At first, it was horribly disorienting but soon enough he had gotten used to carrying on like it wasn’t even there, like tuning out background noise as he waited for Dean to make a move.

However, lately, Dean’s longing had kept surging sporadically and Cas was back to being disorientated whenever the levels of Dean’s longing fluctuated.

When this particular surge doesn’t go back to its usual level no matter how long Cas stays, (not that Cas is complaining about spending time at the Bunker or near Dean; he likes the Bunker and is in love with Dean, anyway) he decides he’s had enough.

He corners Dean in the kitchen one day and growls, “Dean.”

Dean turns—a picture of nonchalance—and asks what’s up.

“What’s up?!” Cas cries a little hysterically. “What’s up is your longing!”

“My what?” Dean chokes out, eyes widening in horror.

“I have had it up to here with you and your longing,” Cas tells him. “Kill your curiosity and kiss me already.”

Dean just stands there, gaping at him.

“You’ve known all this time,” he gets out eventually.

It’s not a question but Cas nods in confirmation.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Dean asks, frowning.

Cas deflates a little now, irritation leaving him in a whoosh.

“There was always something in the way: the Apocalypse, the civil war in Heaven, the amnesia, Purgatory, Naomi—”

“Okay, okay,” Dean interjects. “You don’t have to list out all the crap we’ve been through.”

Cas’ lips quirk into a sad smile before turning into a teasing one. “There was also you coming to terms with it and that took long enough, you emotionally constipated . . . assbutt.”

“Ugh, Cas,” Dean groans. “Assbutt is the _worst_ insult ever.”

“It’s still an insult.”

“Sometimes—” Dean huffs “—you’re so frustrating I don’t even know why I’m in love with you.”

“ _You’re_ frustrating,” Cas says lamely, as he rolls his eyes at Dean. “I thought I told you to kiss me.”

“You always gonna be this bossy?” Dean teases even as he moves to close the distance between them and _finally_ kisses Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr link!](https://deanwinchcester.tumblr.com/post/176909914772/castiel-sighs-as-the-feeling-starts-up-again)


	7. alternate universe, neighbours, strangers to lovers

Cas scrubs a hand over his face tiredly as he makes his way to his front door. Which idiot thought it was a good idea to ring his doorbell at ass o’clock in the morning anyway? **  
**

He yanks the door open furiously but the sight that greets him has his foul mood evaporating in seconds.

“Hey, man,” Cas’ ridiculously handsome neighbour says. “I accidentally made too much pie and since I haven’t done the whole welcome-to-the-neighbourhood thing yet, I thought you might—” he waves his hand about absently “—I don’t know, like to have some?”

“It’s not like you were obligated to,” Cas says in (faux) dismissal even though he’d been hoping the man would introduce himself. “But thank you for the pie . . .”

“Dean,” the man says, holding out his free hand. “Dean Winchester. I live over at 4A.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Dean. I’m Castiel.” He bites his lip in contemplation and asks if Dean would like to come in and share the pie with him.

Dean happily accepts, and Cas thinks he mutters, “Man after my own heart,” but he’ll never be sure.

  


“Cas.” Dean pokes at Cas’ shoulder for the second time in under a minute.

“Dean, I love you, but it is too early to be awake.”

“It’s already 10,” Dean points out.

“On a Saturday,” Cas groans, rolling over and burying his face in Dean’s chest.

“You know what today is?” Dean whispers into Cas’ hair.

“Yes, Dean,” Cas says, with a long-suffering sigh. “It’s our anniversary.”

“It’s also the day I woke you up at ‘ass o’clock’ in the morning to give you pie.”

Cas hums in acknowledgement and Dean is silent for a while.

“Hey, Cas?”

“Hmm?”

“I gotta tell you something,” Dean says and Cas gives up on going back to sleep.

“What is it?” he asks, propping himself up on his elbow so he can look at Dean.

“I lied.” Dean smiles up at him cheekily. “There was no extra pie.”

Cas raises an eyebrow at him questioningly. “No?’

“Nope,” Dean confirms, grin only getting bigger. “I only made the pie so I had an excuse to talk to the stupidly gorgeous new guy.”

Cas laughs, remembering how he’d secretly wished Dean would come over. “In any case—” Cas kisses his husband “—I’m glad you did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr link!](https://deanwinchcester.tumblr.com/post/176909942722/cas-scrubs-a-hand-over-his-face-tiredly-as-he)


	8. canon 'verse, fallen cas, established relationship

Dean chances a glance at Cas, assuming he’s asleep.

Instead, he sees Cas staring up at the stars and with a pang of guilt wonders if Cas misses being an angel, regrets ripping out his grace for humanity.

“They’re really somethin’ else aren’t they?” Dean whispers, if only to stop his train of thought.  


“They are,” Cas murmurs, taking his eyes off the stars.  


“You know when me and Sam were kids, and dad was driving us around the country, the back seat was more or less our bed,” Dean says softly, eyes flicking up to the rearview mirror, to Sam spread out and snoring quietly in the backseat.  


“And when I couldn’t sleep I’d look at the stars, try to find Andromeda or Orpheus’ lyre.” Dean huffs a laugh, turning to look at Cas again. “In the beginning, I even thought stars were angels.”  


“They’re giant balls of gas, Dean.”  


“I _know_ ,” Dean laughs, shaking his head. “Way to ruin the mome—”

“And yet none of them are as large as my love for you.”  


“Oh,” Dean croaks, taking his eyes off the road briefly. “Yeah?”  


“Yeah.” Cas is looking at him, small smile on his face, and Dean can’t help the grin that splits his face.

“Just—c’mere.” Dean tugs on the hand he’s already holding and Cas slides across the seat, rests his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“I love you, too.”  


“I know, Dean.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr link!](https://deanwinchcester.tumblr.com/post/176909955537/dean-chances-a-glance-at-cas-assuming-hes)


	9. established relationship, can be au or canon really

“Okay, okay. This one’s gonna be good, I promise.”

“No Dean,” Cas protests, albeit weakly.

“Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?” Dean asks seriously, ignoring any and all protests like he’d been doing for the last 10 minutes.

“Go ahead.” 

“You’re hot,” Dean tells him, with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“It’s a good thing I have my library card,” he continues, raking his eyes over Cas’ body. “Cause I am checking you out.”

Cas rolls his eyes but he’s grinning, too.

“My love for you is like diarrhea. I just can’t hold it in.” 

“You’re so sweet, you’re giving me a toothache,” Cas retaliates.

“If you were a booger I’d pick you first.”  


“You’re so gross,” Cas says, shoving Dean lightly. “I think I hate you.”

“Oh, yeah?” Dean asks, crossing his arms in mock anger. “Well, I think I love you.”

“That has, by far, been my favorite one,” Cas decides, tilting his boyfriend’s face to kiss him. “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr link!](https://deanwinchcester.tumblr.com/post/176909972692/okay-okay-this-ones-gonna-be-good-i-promise)


	10. established relationship, can be au or canon really (again)

"I really like you,” Dean says, knocking his forehead against Cas’.

“I really really like _you_ ,” Cas replies.  


Dean narrows his eyes. “I really really _really_ like you.”

“I really really really _really_ like you,” Cas says, pressing a kiss to the corner of Dean’s mouth.  


“I really really—”  


“Dean!” Cas says, shoving at his face, laughing.  


“—really love you,” Dean finishes, softly,

Cas’ palm is still on Dean’s cheek, eyes shining, and Dean can see the smile threatening to split his face in half.

“I really really really love you too.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr link!](https://deanwinchcester.tumblr.com/post/176909991072/i-really-like-you-dean-says-knocking-his)


	11. canon 'verse, michael!dean, could be a 13.23 coda

dean can’t remember the last time he heard cas laugh. that’s the excuse he gives himself when he continues staring and staring and staring. 

the beach is a good look on him, dean decides just as cas and catches him staring. 

“what?”

dean’s been shutting out his less than platonic feelings for cas for so long it’s difficult to break the habit, and he continues staring. 

“you need more sunscreen,” is what he finally says followed by, “i love you.” 

“i’m an angel; i can’t get sunburnt,” cas reminds him, knocking his shoulder into dean’s. “and i love you too.”

toes curling in the sand, cas’ thigh pressed against his, dean wonders if it’s possible to combust from happiness. 

from contentment. from peace. 

and then the beach flickers. 

“dean!” cas yells and dean turns in circles. he can’t find cas; it’s like his voice is coming from everywhere. 

the beach flickers again, disappears, and—

—there’s fire. everywhere. surrounding him. 

“dean,” cas says again, voice dripping with relief. relief and urgency. “dean, you have to fight him.”

dean blinks. “cas?” 

“i’m right here.” cas takes a step forward. it’s too hot, too bright, and dean doesn’t know what’s happening. “dean, you have to expel him.”

dean’s vision blurs. he hears cas’ voice, yelling his name, but everything’s foggy and—

“dean?” cas gives him a worried look. “everything okay?”

“yeah.” dean blinks. “just zoned out.”

cas turns dean’s face to look at him, to make sure dean is telling the truth. the sun is setting behind cas and the beach really _is_ a good look on him. 

dean leans forward to kiss cas and the last of his uneasiness fades away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr link!](https://deanwinchcester.tumblr.com/post/176910017582/dean-cant-remember-the-last-time-he-heard-cas)


End file.
